Family Furie
by Fire and Flare
Summary: A Mysterious Furie just, Pops into one of Phoebe's dreams.A teenage Furie! What is their connection to the Furie? It is PG so far, i am not sure if it will go to PG-13 yet, Read and Review!


Title: Family Furie

Written By: FireandFlare

(A/n: This is my first Charmed Fic so I hope you all like it! Please Read and Review. I do not mind if you tell me what to fix, but please no Flames . !)

Piper sipped her coffee as she waited for her sisters to wake up. She was enjoying the silence, but she knew that wouldn't last long.

"Piper! Paige!" Phoebe yelled as she pounded down the stairs, still in her pajamas.

"Shh! Paige is still asleep!" Piper shushed her sister.

"Not anymore!" Paige yawned as she desended the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Phoebe and Paige joined Piper at the table and helped themselves to the pot of coffee.

"I had a dream that a Demon was attacking an innocent last night." Phoebe told them.

"Phoebs, it was probably just another nightmare." Paige reassured Phoebe.

"Yeah, you haven't had a premonition dream since 'Irresistible One' killed all of those men." Piper added.

"No, this one seemed real.. the innocent though, didn't look too innocent." Phoebe explained.

"What does that mean?" Paige asked.

"This one was a teenage.. Furie." Phoebe said as she cast a glance at Piper. Piper stared into her coffee, confused. "It was in the alleyway where we last saw the Furies, I think."

"I think we should check it out." Piper said, finally looking up from her coffee.

"Hello Witch!" Volanico growled as he pinned a terrified-looking Furie against the brick wall. Normally, he didn't go after 15-year old Furies, but this one was an exception.

"Let her go!" Piper Paige and Phoebe seemed to pop out of no where.

Volcanico let go of the Furie and stared into the three sister's eyes. "You witches think you can just bardge in here and ruin my fun? Well you can't and I'll show you that." Volcanico sneered as he put his hands over eachother, making demon fire. By doing this, he forgot who was behind him. Bursting with adreniline, the young Furie jumped up from behind Volanico, landing on his sholders. Springing up from his sholders, she twisted upside-down, hands extended so that her sharp fingernails pierced the demon's flesh. The Furie landed in a handstand position and sprang up, landing on her feet.

"Whoa.." Paige stared in awe at the girl.

"Power of Three spell?" Phoebe asked. Her sisters nodded in agreement as they joined hands and chanted the spell.

"NO!" Volcanico howled as he desperatly flung the fireball at Phoebe, who happened to be in the middle. Phoebe stared at the fire in horror, but kept chanting with her sisters.

"Watch Out!" The Furie shrieked as she flung herslef in front of the fireball that was drawing nearer to Phoebe.

The impact of the fireball knocked her off of her feet as the sisters finished their spell.

"NOOOOOO!" The echoing of the demon rang out as he burst into blood red flames.

"Oh no.." Phoebe breathed as she knelt down over the unconscience body of the Furie.

"We should take her back to the manor." Piper said as she stared at the girl.

"Yeah and ask her what all of that was about. I don't remember Furies being exactly friendly." Paige added. Phoebe nodded as she picked up the Furie. The three sisters joined hands together as Paige orbed them back to the manor's large livingroom. Phoebe gentally laid the girl across one of the cream-colored couches.

"LEO!" Piper ammediatly called to their whitelighter, which was also her handsom husband. In a matter of seconds, Leo's blue light was seen, then Leo himself appeared.

"I see you have gotten the Furie already." Leo knowingly stated the obvious.

"What.. how did you know that?" Piper asked.

"Nevermind that! Heal her!" Paige said with her usual zero-patentice. Leo slightly shook his head at Paige and he walked past the coffee table and knelt beside the couch. He arched his hands over the open wound on the fifteen year old's stomache. A golden light was suddenly admitted from Leo's hands and glided down to the wound, healing it.

"Now i've got to go, they are calling me!" Leo hurriedly said as he orbed out of the room to who-knows-where. Just as Leo left, the Furie blinked awake.

"Hey." Phoebe greeted lightly but warmly.

"Where am I?" The girl darted her eyes nervously around the room.

"We took you to our manor after you saved Phoebs." Paige answered.

"I don't mean to sound ungreatful, but who are you, and why did you save me?" Phoebe asked cautiously.

"My name is Penny," The Furie answered, "I saved you because you were killing the demon that has been after me for years." Penny explained.

"For years!... You look.." Piper trailed.

"Young." Paige finished for her.

Penny sat up and stared at her feet as she answered. "Fifteen."

"Is your mother a Furie too?" Phoebe asked lightly.

"I wouldn't know. All I know is that she is a witch." Penny answered.

"We are witches too." Piper told the girl. Piper had the feeling that she could trust Penny.

"I am part witch and part whitelighter." Penny surprised everyone.

"That doesn't happen often!" Phoebe cast a glance at Piper who was now staring at her own feet.

"No, no it doesn't..." Piper answered. _"Maybe Leo knows something I don't"_

"We can help you find your parents, sweetie, if you tell us everything you know. There must be some reason why I had that premonition.."

Penny blinked and folded her hands on her lap. "Alright, I'll explain all that I know.."

(A/N: This is my first Charmed FF so please no flames -;! This is just the first chapter, and I promise the story will get more exciting!)


End file.
